


i think i’m in love with you

by deadlyasf



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Handcuffed Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyasf/pseuds/deadlyasf
Summary: Light is in love with L, and has to be handcuffed to him for 2 weeks. So far it hasn’t been a problem for Light, but something awakens in him when he sees L shirtless for the first time as they get ready to go to bed.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	i think i’m in love with you

“It’s getting late. Maybe we should get some sleep, and continue working on this tape tomorrow.”

Light spoke, bringing his hand up to his mouth and yawning. Him and L had been investigating a recording that Kira sent to them. Light was pretty confident with how he was handling things. Nobody suspected him of being Kira. Well, nobody except L. Because of L’s suspicion, the two of them had to be hand cuffed together at all times for 2 weeks to ensure that Light wasn’t the crazed serial killer. The only times they could take the hand cuffs off was when they needed to change clothes, shower, or use the bathroom. Other than that, they were chained together like some sort of animals. But Light couldn’t help but be happy that he got to spend so much time around the person he absolutely adored. At first, before meeting and seeing L, Light wanted nothing but to kill him. But that quickly changed after he saw how beautiful he was, how attractive he was physically and just as a person. There’s no doubt about it, Light was in love with him. 

“I agree. Let’s get some rest. We can keep these files exactly how they are right now, and continue on them tomorrow.”

L finally got out of the chair he had been sitting at while looking at the computer screen for hours. He was completely determined to figure out who Kira was, even though he was pretty confident that it was Light. But the killings of criminals still continued even though him and Light had been together every second of the day. L couldn’t understand how Light was doing it. He didn’t want to believe that Light wasn’t Kira. No, he was sure that he _was._ It frustrated him. He felt like Kira was toying with him, taunting him. But, L can’t make any claims without any actual proof. So to be safe, he decided that being handcuffed to the man he thought was Kira would determine wether or not his theory was true.

They both got up and stretched. 

_Today was exhausting._

L thought to himself, as the two of them walked side by side towards the door. Until they no longer had to be handcuffed together, they shared a room in a hotel that was being rented by the Japanese Task Force. It was the 5th night that they had been handcuffed together. Sleeping with each other was getting less awkward as the days went by.   
  


~  
  


They arrived at the hotel and immediately went to the bedroom. Neither of them spoke a word, both too tired to do anything but get into bed.   
  


The two of them walked into the bedroom. The room was being lit up by the moonlight that beamed down into the window. The room was a bit cold, and so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop. Light walked behind L, stretching his arms and getting ready to just flop onto the bed. L’s back was facing him, standing completely still, looking down at the bed.

He began to laugh. 

A confused expression took over Lights face as L continued to giggle.

”What’s so funny?”

L stopped laughing, still facing the bed.

“I just think it’s funny. I feel like i’m being played with”

He finally turned around, facing Light. His shaggy black hair covered half of his pale face.

_he’s so pretty_

”Light Yagami, before we became handcuffed together, I was almost 100% positive that _you_ were in fact Kira.”

He paused and looked at the floor, then brought his hand up and scratched the back of his head.

”Though now i’m not so sure. Perhaps I was wrong. I have no real evidence that you’re Kira. You haven’t done anything suspicious while we’ve been handcuffed together.”

He brought his hand down from his head and to the bottom of his white long-sleeved shirt. His other hand followed. He turned to face the bed again, before lifting his shirt off of his body and tossing it on the floor. 

Light swallowed hard.

This was the first time he had seen L shirtless. Usually he just slept with his clothes on. 

L turned around to face him again. He had a slender body, slightly toned abs. His skin was pale and smooth. He looked up at Light with the most beautiful eyes Light had ever seen. He then took off his jeans, leaving him wearing nothing but his boxers.

”Well, don’t just stare at me. Aren’t you getting ready for bed?”

Lights eyes widened. He felt his face turn red. 

_How long have i just been staring at him like a creep?_

”R-Right, sorry.”

Light proceeded to take off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers. L was already in the bed, laying on his back this his hands behind his head. Light looked down at him, he couldn’t help but stare. L truly was beautiful. He looked absolutely gorgeous in that moment, laying down with the moonlight shining on his face and body, his hair a perfect mess, it was all just too much for Light to handle. He just couldn’t help but stare. It’s a good thing L’s eyes were closed, other wise he probably would have been really weirded out by Light. It was already bad enough that he caught him staring once.

Light got into the bed and laid next to L, admiring him. he looked beautiful. His eyes wandered down his body, looking at his torso, the his legs, then up to his neck, the his lips. 

his lips.

he couldn’t stop staring at his lips. Why did they look so.. _kissable?_

L opened his eyes, and slowly turned his head to look at Light. Light didn’t even try to pretend like he wasn’t staring at him. His pale smooth skin looked so pretty in the moonlight. His eyes shone in a way Light had never seen before on any human being. L looked like an angel, and he wanted nothing else in the world but to feel his lips pressed against his.

” _Light_ ”

L spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Lights spine. He’s _never_ heard L talk like that. Light didn’t even realize how close their heads were until just now.  
  


“I think i’m in love with you, Ryuzaki”

  
Lights eyes were focused on L’s lips. He moved in closer and closer to them, until he made contact. 

He kissed L, sinking his mouth into his. At first, L didn’t respond, only stayed still from shock. But only moments later, he excepted the kiss and opened his mouth, allowing Lights tongue to dance with his. A small whimper escaped the fragile man, and that only made Light deepen the kiss, turning it into a more passionate one. After a few more moments, they broke the kiss. L’s face was flushed, his mouth parted and breathing heavily. Light admired the sight.

”I’ve.. I’ve never kissed a boy before”

L spoke, looking at Light with those beautiful eyes. Light was overwhelmed by the whole situation. Did he really just kiss L?

”Did you like it?”

Light blurted out, eager for an answer. 

“ _Yes”_

He said, before leaning in, this time being the one to initiate the kiss. Light was taken aback, but pleased, and kissed L. 

They separated again, staring into each others eyes for a few moments.

“I think i’m in love with you too, Light.”

L said, staring into Lights eyes. Light smiled, before placing a kiss on L’s soft forehead. L blushed, and moved closer to Light until their bodies were touching. They cuddled, Light planting kisses on the back of L’s head, until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
